TODO FUE UN ¿SUEÑO?
by sunshine tusspot
Summary: QUE DEBERIA HACER SI EN REALIDAD SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO . . . O TAL VEZ NO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ya sabrán y sobra que diga "soy nueva en esto" así que si les gusta la historia dejen reviews y sino también ok gracias a leer se ha dicho. Así se me olvidaba gorillaz no me pertenece les pertenecen a Damon y Jaime *3***

_TODO FUE UN. . . ¿SUEÑO?_

POV 2D

28 de septiembre 11:30 p.m.

¡Ya estoy harto, me he cansado de que todos crean que soy un idiota, descerebrado, estúpido. . . creo que la lista nunca acabara si continuo! .Muchas personas suelen decirme: "ah que ingenuo es", "mírenlo que tierno es"; pero en realidad ellos piensan que soy un estúpido.

Antes no me importaba lo que decían de mí y opinaban. . . bueno aunque si debía de importarme pues muchos de ellos o ellas son nuestros fans, pero a mí solo me importaba lo que Noodle, Russel y Murdoc me dijeran , ¡pero ellos , mis amigos también lo creen! . De mudz no me sorprende a cada 5 minutos me lo dice. . . ¡PERO NOODLE Y RUSSEL! ¡NUNCA ME LO HUBIERA ESPERADO! , siempre me defienden cuando murdoc me insulta. . . creo que contarles lo que me paso ayer en la noche les ha hecho creer que soy más estúpido de lo que creen. Lo único que me dijeron fue: "solo fue un sueño, D, no creo que enserio haya pasado", todo fue un sueño. . .un ¿sueño?

**Si, si ya se está muuuy corto pero prometo escribir más apiádense que soy nueva ya saben criticas besos lo que quieran se aceptan**

**ATTE.: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT**


	2. UN PULPO Y UNA VOZ

**HOLAA GRACIAS A ISI-GORILLAZ123 Y MARATI2011 POR DARME LA BIENVENIDA TAMBIEN POR LO REVIEWS .NO SE SI EL CAP DE HOY SEA LARGO PERO ME ESFORSARE POR QUE LO SEAN**

**GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE LES PERTENECE A DAMON Y JAME**

**COMO HOY ES 31 DE OCTUBRE SOLO QUIERO DECIR… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NOODLE! :3**

UN PULPO Y UNA VOZ

_ POV 2D_

27 DE SEPTIEMBRE 10:55 p.m.

Ya había pasado más de dos horas y no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de tantos intentos de dormir de todas las formas; con el cuerpo destapado, de lado, un pie tocando el suelo e incluso trate de dormir en el suelo, pero nada. Algo no me dejaba en paz, sentía que había algo o alguien.

-¡maldita sea¡ no puedo dormir-dije sentándome en la esquina de la cama-hummm. . .que ago. . .creo que iré al estudio-

Me acerque a la puerta, pero me detuve al recordar que últimamente le ordenaba a cyborg que no me dejara salir. No lo sé últimamente murdoc está actuando raro, más bien desde que llego nods a plastic beach comenzó a actuar raro. . . Pero lo más raro es que comenzó a ser "AMABLE" con migo o almenos ya no me golpea todo el tiempo.

En fin, me alegro saber que esta vez no estaba cyborg en la puerta, asi que pude salir sin ser capturado al estilo murdoc(1). Entre al elevador y presione el botón que decía "studio".

Por fin llegue después de unos 5 minutos, como siempre al salir del elevador me encontré al pulpo que está en el escritorio .Desgracia para mí, el pulpo se espantó al oír las puertas del elevador abrirse ,tanto se espantó que termino ¡escupiéndome tinta en la cara ¡

-aaagg, pulpo malo, sabes que no debes de escupir, solo por eso no me hables-le dije.

- . . . –lo único que hacia el pulpo era mirarme con ese lindohermosounico ojo que tiene.

-no, no te voy a hablar por malo-después de decirle eso me cruce de brazos .

-pero yo ni siquiera te he hecho algo. . . –

Creo que si quedo largo no se si no ni modo :p adivinen quien será una pista no es ningún personaje de gorillaz si quieren saber envíenme un pm y les paso mi instagram o Facebook para que vean la imagen del personaje claro que también les doy el nombre

Ya saben comentario, críticas buenas o malas, besos y abrazos se aceptan

ATTE.: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT


	3. REALIDAD O FANTASIA

**HOLA, SI DE NUEVO YO, AQUÍ ME TIENEN ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES, ¿SABEN? NO ESTOY MEJORANDO EN ADELANTARLE A LA HISTORIA, ME EMPIEZO A SECAR, SE ME ESTÁN ACABANDO IDEAS O SE ME OCURREN NUEVAS QUE ME QUIEREN IMPEDIR ACABAR ESTE FIC.**

**EN FIN VAMOS POR EL…3 CAP? EM SI 3 CAP ASI QUE, COMO SABEN LEANLO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y TODO ESO**

**¡A LEER SE A DICHO!**

**GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A DAMON ALBARN Y JAME HEWLETT**

_REALIDAD O FANTASIA_

2D POV

27 DE SEPTIEMBRE 11:05p.m.

Solo pude ver una sombra…o ¿silueta?, la verdad no lo supe en ese momento, salí corriendo hacia el elevador, presione el botón ¡quince veces, pero el maldito no se abría!, le tuve que dar una patada para que se metí al elevador y me fui directo a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, recargándome en ella. . .¿que era eso que me hablo haya arriba en el estudio?, tal vez un demonio que persigue a Murdoc o. . . ¿era Noodle?, no, esa no era ella, su voz sonaba diferente.

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta, no sabía si abrir o no, ¿Quién podía ser?, tal vez Russel, cyborg, o Nods. . . o la cosa del estudio.

-¿Q-quién es?-pregunte.

-. . .-nadie me contesto, se volvió a oír que tocaban la puerta pero no me respondía nadie.

-¿Mu-murdoc, Nods, Russel?, si son ustedes esto no es gracioso, ¡por favor contéstenme!-volvieron a tocar, no eran ellos. . . entonces. . . ¿Quién?, decidido, tenía que saber quién tocaba la puerta.

Acerque mi mano al pomo de la puerta, lo gire y empuje hacia adelante. No había nadie detrás de la puerta, el pasillo estaba vacío. Solo basto con esos segundos para qué volviera adentro a mi cuarto; cuando vi lo que o me dejo dormir por el resto de la noche. . .

Pues resulto ser que la "cosa" no era "cosa", sino una "persona" y lo más importante, la persona era un "ella", si una chica ¡por eso la voz que escuche haya arriba!

La vi fijamente era. . . como se podría decir. . . ¡rarinda! Si eso, también daba miedo, tal vez porque el cuarto estaba a oscuras y no entra mucha luz por la ventana.

Ella se podría hacer pasar por un zombi, pues su color de piel es un azul muy pálido, solo que no se caía a pedazos, su cabello era verde con unas luces color amarillo ocre. Lo más chistoso e increíble es. . . qué. . .no tiene ojos. . . ¡NO TIENE OJOS!, bueno yo igual, en realidad los tengo hundidos; pero se supone que yo solo tengo ese problema. No sé, pero creo que se me estaba acercando cada vez más.

¿No les ha pasado, que hacen cosas sin que ustedes mismos se den cuenta?, pues a mí me paso eso, se supone que yo estaba en mi cuarto con "ella" frente a mí pero. . . ¡WOOOW!, ni siquiera me di cuenta, estaba en la entrada de plastic beach; apoco corrí tan rápido, en fin, me libre de estar muy cerca, encerrado con la chica, al menos eso pensaba, porque en menos de un segundo. . .

-¡OYE, ESPERA!, no tan. . .rápido-me volteé hacia la entrada y ahí estaba, parada, respirando con dificultad.

-o_o-estaba en shock, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, y lo más importante, ¿Qué rayos me iba hacer?

-Rayos, sí que corres muy rápido chico, me tomo tiempo en alcanzarte-

- . . .-¿Cómo que le "tomo tiempo en alcanzarme"?, si en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba en la puerta.

-Emm. . . ¡oye reacciona!. . . ¿Qué tienes?-

-. . .-tenía que preguntarle algo, pero, ¿Qué?, de algo estoy seguro tenía que preguntarle su nombre.

-¿qui-quien eres tú?- le pregunte.

-¿ah?, oh es cierto no me he presentado, me llamo sunshine krazorspoon, pero me puedes decir sunshine solamente-dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para estrecharla, ahora que lo pienso no da miedo.

-Emm. . .mucho gusto?, me llamo Stuart, pero me puedes llamar 2D- tan espantado estaba, yo no suelo presentarme asi, pero bueno.

-2D?, tú no eres el vocalista de esa banda. . . ¿cómo se llamaba? . . . ¡así! Gorillaz, ¿no es cierto?-

-sí, si lo soy, ¿Cómo es que nos conoces?-apoco tan famosos como para que entre demonios y espectros seamos reconocidos.

-Pues, en el infierno se habla mucho de ustedes, en especial del tal Murdoc Niccals, su alma es muy codiciada-¡como siempre!, nos tenían que reconocer en el infierno y por supuesto, por Murdoc, ¡esto me harta!

-Y. . . ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no vienes por Murdoc verdad? . . .-tenía que preguntarlo, ya que siempre aparecen demonios, es porque vienen por Murdoc.

-¿YO?. . . no, claro que no, me cae muy bien como para matarlo, desmembrarlo, quitarle su último aliento mientras pide clemencia, por supuesto que no :D-

-Mu-muy bien. . . enton…ces, ¿porque vienes?-si eso es lo que te hacen en el infierno, nunca quisiera ir allí.

-Pues. . .en realidad. . . vengo por. . .-

**QUE OPINAN?, ME QUEDO LARGO?**

**PUES YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS O MANDEN UN PM, COMO USTEDES QUIERAN OK?**

**LES DIGO ALGO, CREO QUE TARDARE EN CONTINUARLO, NO SE. . .SE ME VAN LAS IDEAS PARA `PODER CONTINUARLO. . .**

**ATTE.: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

HOLA A TOD S LOS QE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC.

QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE TARDARE EN SUBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO POR PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES (que en realidad a mí no me importan pero tengo que apoyar a la familia) así que disculpen si los/as hago esperar mucho, y como recompensa por esto, después de que se arregle todo volver para terminar el fic junto con una sorpresa que realice con una amiga.

Gracias por comprender.

ATTE.: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT


	5. Destrucción o Salvación de Plastic Beach

**Holaaa , como están? Espero que bien, aquí vuelvo ya con el último capítulo de esta historia para continuar con SU regalo por a verme esperado tanto tiempo y por su comprensión.**

**Este cap lo pueden leer mientras escuchan música, yo pondré el nombre de algunas junto con el artista, es su decisión si quieren escuchar otras**

**Gorillaz no me pertenece le pertenecen a Damon y jamie.**

**_DESTRUCCIÓN O SALVACIÓN DE PLASTIC BEACH_**

**_2D POV_**

27 de septiembre 11:30 p.m.

**Canción: everywhere i go artista: Hollywood undead**

**FLASH BACK**

-Mu-muy bien…entonces, porque vienes?-

-pues… en realidad…vengo por…-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**Dilo, dilo, dilo, quiero saber-

-bueno, solo ni grites ok?-

-umm…ok-

-está bien, aquí va…vengoparadestruirestelugar-

-¿Qué dijiste?-yo comprendo a las personas y como hablan, pero ella habla demasiado rápido y no la entiendo.

-¡lo que oíste! vengo-a-destruir-este-lugar, ya, ¿feliz?-

-ahh, yo pensaba que venias por… **¡¿Qué!?-**

-¡te dije que no gritaras! eres sordo o que-

-¡co-mo no quieres que grite,si me di-ces que vienes a destruir plastic beach!-¿Qué coño? Lo dice como si fuera tan fácil…en realidad si es fácil, claro, para ella.

-tranquilo-

-¿no puedes evitar destruir este lugar?-

-… ¡claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-pues…-

-¿Qué?-

-pues…-

-**¡¿QUE?!-**

-¡que te calles para poder hablar!-

-está bien, está bien, no te enojes-

-pues cállate que pareces el chavo, en fin, ya sé que hacer para que no destruya este bendito lugar; dime cinco razones lógicas por el cual no deba explotar esto en miles de pedazos-

-así que…cinco razones-

-exacto-

-…lógicas…-

-see-

-cinco…-

-**¡¿QUE SI?!**-

-que gritona eres…umm… ¡ya se!-

-¿Cuál?-

-¡la primera! Porque yo vivo aquí-

-ay, sabes que eso no le va a importar al rey y amo de allá abajo ¿verdad?-

-entonces…uuh, ya, ya, porque aquí vivimos tres personas que nunca hemos hecho un trato con el-

-ok, ahora solo faltan cuatro-

-muy bien…emmm…eto-

-vamos, rápido, me tengo que ir antes de la media noche-

-¡ya voy, ya voy!-

-apúrate-

-porque nosotros no le debemos nada-

-¡muy bien! Sigue-

-…ahh…pues…porque aquí viven tres almas puras-murdoc no cuenta en este caso.

-bueno al menos progresamos, ya solo faltan dos más y acabamos-

-ya no se me ocurre nada más-

-anda, acuérdate de algo-

-lo siento, no sé qué más decir-dije con algo de tristeza.

-entonces, lo siento, no me queda de otra más que. . .alto ¡por supuesto!-

-¿Qué te pasa?¿te ocurre algo?-

-una pregunta, ¿algún demonio o ente vive con ustedes?-

-creo, solo esta boogieman y el evangelista, ¿Por qué?-

-¡ahí están las últimas dos respuestas!-

-no entiendo-

-sí, mira, no puedo destruir el hogar de un colega, ni los demás como yo que vengan por aquí-

-¿los conoces?-

-no…pero como son demonios, al menos eso quiero creer, no puedo dejarles sin hogar-

-¡bendita seas!-

-tampoco exageres ¿de acuerdo?-

-ok-

-¡rayos!-

-¿ocurre algo ahora?-

-sí, me tengo que ir, ya son más de la media noche, si no llego a tiempo ¡me matan! O peor-

-¿peor?-

-me destituyen de mi cargo-

-¡pero qué pasa con…!-

-¡mañana en la noche te diré la decisión!-me decía gritándome, ya que se encontraba lejos de mí.

-¡espera yo!-

-¡adiós!-desapareció, se fue, tendría que esperar hasta mañana en la noche para saber que pasaría.

**Canción: spice artista: len kagamine (vocaloid)**

2D POV

28 de septiembre 2013 11:45 p.m.

Y eso fue lo que ocurría ayer por la noche, ahora ¿saben dónde me encuentro? , pues, me encuentro esperándola, si a sunshine, aquí en mi habitación.

La presentaría a los demás pero, como ya lo había dicho, ellos no me creen, pero al fin y al cabo son mis amigos y algún día se la tendré que presentar, pero lo mejor es que por ahora no. Solo espero que no tarde tanto, porque a las siete de la mañana tenemos ensayo y la nueva grabación de un video para el nuevo disco.

FIN 2D POV

2D:-que no tarde en llegar, ya quiero dormir-decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación.

S:-¿Qué tranza 2D?-

2D:-¡waaa!, ah eres tú, me espantaste-

S:-ese era el punto, daa- mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de 2D.

2D:-que mala eres-

S:-pues claro-

2D:-ja, ja, ja, si claro ¿Qué paso?-tomaba asiento al lado de sunshine

S:-¿Qué paso con qué?-

2D:-con lo de destruir plastic-

S:-¡oh! Eso, ya me acorde; me han dicho que…-

2D:-¿Qué?-

S:-quee pues…-

2D:-¿Qué no?-

S:-tu qué crees- se notaba un tono de tristeza en su voz al decir esto.

2D:-no me digas que…-

S:-sí, así es-

2D:-¡NOOOO!-

S:-jajajaja, era broma 2D ¡aceptaron que no destruya plastic beach!-

2D:-¡siii, que bien!-mientras la abrazaba.

S:-oye te quiero dar algo-

2D:-¿Qué cosa?-decía al tiempo que la dejaba de abrazar.

S:-esto es un collar con el dije de una corchea-

2D:-¡woooaa! qué bonita, gracias-mientras tomaba la cadena.

S:-de nada, es un regalo-

2D:-¿Por qué?-

S:-por ser mi amigo y una gran persona, bueno claro, es que quieres ser mi amigo ¿no?-

2D:-¡claro que quiero ser tu amigo!, tú también eres muy buena persona, perdón, jeje, demonio-

S:-ja, ja, descuida, no soy totalmente un demonio, me hacen falta los cuernos, ja, ja, ja-haciendo cuernos falsos con sus manos.

2D:-no, pero con lo malvada que eres ja, ja, ja-

S:-jaja, sabes fue lindo conocerte, pero es hora de irme, ya casi es media noche-

2D:-es cierto, es mejor que des prisa-

S:-tranquilo, ahora mismo lo soluciono-

Como si por arte de magia se tratara y así fue, los dos aparecieron cerca de la orilla de plastic beach.

Sunshine llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color mora, unos pescadores de color negro al igual que unas conversen con blanco. Stuart llevaba su pijama: camisa de tirantes blanca, unos bermudas rojos y sus pantuflas en forma de conejitos.

S:-bueno, Stuart Pot, hora de que me valla-le ofrecía la mano en forma de despedida.

2D:-¿volverás verdad?- dijo mientras correspondía al apretón de manos.

S:-claro que sí, hombre, ni creas que te dejare de venir para molestarte-

2D:-jajaja, yo que pensaba que éramos amigos, jajaja-

2D:-pues por eso mismo y también para que no pienses que solo fue un sueño-

S:-más te vale, adiós nos vemos dentro de muy poco-

2D:-¡adiós, recuerda visitarnos, pero no para matarnos!-

Sunshine había empezado a caminar hacia la costa mientras el peli azul le gritaba lo último.

S:-¡estate tranquilo, que solo vendré para molestarlos!-

2D:-¡adiós, sunshine!-

S:-¡hasta luego, peli azul!-

Asi con esta ultima oración desaparecia entre la neblina que provocaba el mar, dejándole a cierto chico una sensación de que por fin, aunque no fuera totalmente humano, no le crellera un inútil y para darle a entender que no todo en la tierra es normal y que no . . .

**TODO FUE UN SUEÑO**

**_F I N_**

_Que tal, largo ¿no?, como sea, fue el último capítulo de esta historia._

_Ya saben que subiré un fic. Nuevo para que lo encuentren más fácil se llama:__** murdoc is good**__, ojo con esto mi amiga que en fanfiction se llama_** Anjiluz**_ subiará igual la historia pero desde el punto de vista de 2D, yo el de murdoc, así que visiten su perfil y busquen la historia_

_Aprovecho para dar saludos a… quien sea que lea esto, también a:_

_Marati2011 por el apoyo, te kielo musho no importa lo que digan las personas no les agás caso eres la mejor._

_NoodsBRS por leer mi fic ._

_A mi queridísima, pero muy necia amiga ANJILUZ, recordarme a cada rato que tengo que terminar mi fic y también le quisiera agradecer que_ ¡**ME DEJE DE MOLESTAR CON SER NOVIA DE SU HERMANO! xp**

ATTE.: Sunshine tusspot.


End file.
